


Bright Eyes

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Leo-Overs [8]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Vaako watched the two in the training area down below, pondering the strangeness of his lord’s relationship with the teen when the mercenary Toombs walked in and actually managed to shed some light on the situation.





	Bright Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

The kid was bruised up pretty badly but that didn’t stop the holy woman from grabbing a knife and hacking at his face, thankfully he was knocked out cold for the procedure so he didn’t feel his eyeballs get gauged out and sprayed with some kind of weird chemical that made the irises turn a glowing eerie white. The scene was so disgusting Toombs decided that he’d rather take his chances with the tense aggressive Furyan warriors waiting outside the temple than try to stomach the rest of the brutal procedure but Riddick stayed.

He didn’t trust anyone alone with Leo, especially not when he was this vulnerable and exposed so he stood in the corner and watched as the Furyan priestess worked.

With the procedure complete she was just finishing off, she shut her eyes and kept her hands pressed on his temples as she recited a blessing statues around the room started to glow, before she wrapped a role of gauze around his head over his eyes and set him back down on the makeshift bed in the center of the room before letting out a sigh as she got up and turned towards the convict.

Riddick watched as the woman dusted off her robe and stood up straight before he spoke, “And.”

“Intelligent, ambitious, very stubborn, strong willed, rebellious, infuriatingly persistent… cocky, serious problems with authority. He will be make a difficult mate no doubt about that.” The old woman said as she brushed her greying dreadlocks back over her shoulder and she looked up with those reflective eyes and a wide grin, “You have chosen well child.”

Riddick gave a snort as she continued, giving a gesture towards the statues set up all around the room covered in some strange black metal, “He must stay here for a few hours. Once his eyes have adjusted, you can take him home. Wait three weeks until his eyes have healed. You can take the bandage off then.”

“Will he make it?”

The woman shrugged, “I cannot say for sure, very few without Furyan blood have actually had this procedure done, you’ll just have to wait and see.”

Riddick stayed by the wall until the woman walked over towards him placing a hand on his shoulder to give a squeeze as she spoke, “But like I said, the boy is very stubborn and he has managed to survive thus far, I wouldn’t be too worried.”

Riddick gave a nod as she let go and walked out of the room and he just stood there for a moment, staring at the teen lying in the center of the room before he walked over and sat down beside the blankets and animal skins on the floor.

The kid did well, he held out a lot better than Riddick thought he would.

In all honesty, Riddick hadn’t expected Leo to survive, he expected Leo to get ghosted within the first hour after landing on Furya. His memories on his home planet were fuzzy to say the least but none of what he did remember was pretty.

So no, he didn’t expect Leo to survive but that didn’t stop him from taking Leo along with him on his trip to Furya. Don’t get me wrong, he cares about Leo. The kid’s…

Special. Riddick doesn’t really know how to explain it, he just knows Leo’s become more than just a hunting partner and in any normal circumstance, Riddick wouldn’t have let Leo set foot on Furya. He would’ve made him stay on the mother ship and put Vaako in charge of guarding him, although he’s pretty sure Leo would’ve found some way to slip past the soldier, there’s no doubt in his mind that Vaako would’ve  dragged Leo’s ass back to the ship and made him stay put.

But he didn’t.

He took Leo with him, fully aware of the fact that the human boy probably wouldn’t survive the trip.

But it was necessary.

Riddick wanted to prove something to himself, he needed to be absolutely sure and he needed Leo to do it. Incredibly enough, the kid pulled through.

The convict reached over to brush the back of his fingers against Leo’s neck but the boy didn’t stir, just kept taking in deep steady breaths while his body lay absolutely still.

Riddick let his thumb brush over Leo’s cheek just beneath the boy’s left eye and this time Leo leaned into his touch with a sigh and the convict smiled

One more test, just to be sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

0.2 Percent of people actually manage to survive the procedure, 0.005 percent are able to see if they do.

Vaako watched as Riddick approached the boy sitting on the cot in the middle of the medical bay, while the staff watched on with unrestrained curiosity and fascination. Marx, the head doctor stood nearby watching as well. He’s the one that managed to figure out Leo’s sleepwalking problem and solve it by giving his bionics a much needed upgrade. He was waiting to see how well the procedure went and what possibilities it may hold for the necromonger army.

Leo was nervous, Vaako could tell from his elevated breathing clearly caused by an accelerated heartbeat when Riddick stopped right in front of the bed and reached out to brush the back of his fingers against Leo’s cheek, Leo flinched away at the sudden touch before he took a deep breath and took a hold of the convict’s hand to hold it against his skin as he breathed.

“Don’t do that.”

Riddick chuckled, “Ya ready?”

Leo seemed to swallow hard before he nodded his head, “Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”

“Turn off the lights.”

“Yes, lord Marshall.” One of the nurses standing nearest to the wall said as she turned back and flipped the switch and the entire medical bay dropped into darkness just before the security lights installed near the floor against the wall lit up and cast a very pale blue glow across the room. Vaako’s eyes adjusted just in time to see Riddick undo the clips holding the gauze wrapped around Leo’s head going over his eyes before slowly unrolling the bandage.

Leo took deep breaths while the medical staff held their own until the last inch of gauze fell away and the boy opened his eyes to reveal short jagged scars leading away towards the sides of his face and a pair of glowing eyes that almost seemed to reflect the blue hue caused by the light in the room.

“Whoa.” Leo breathed out along with the rest of the staff as he blinked once and then twice as he let his eyes scan over the room Riddick smiled, “Well baby merc?”

“It looks so weird… I mean I can see, it’s just so different.”

“Different how?” Riddick asked with his hand resting on the boy’s cheek with his thumb brushing just below Leo’s eye to trace along one of the scars as his head gave a slight tilt while Leo just let out a heavy sigh, “It’s incredible.”

Riddick chuckled, “Wanna test ‘em out?”

“Definitely.” Leo chimed with a bright grin as he immediately made to hop off the cot only to stumble and fall off the side when the convict just caught his arm and helped him up, “Having a little trouble there bright eyes?”

“Shut up.” Leo growled with his eyes narrowing down into a glare as he steadied feet and stood up straight, “It’s just a little hard figuring out depth perception like this.”

“It’s not about seeing with just your eyes.” Riddick explained as he took Leo’s hand and started leading him out, “It’s about feeling it out, feel the changes in the air around you, listen to everything. Use your whole body and your eyes will catch everything else. You know, kinda like sex.”

Leo rolled his eyes as he let the convict lead him through the room, “So that’s what you’re always thinking about? That makes way too much sense for comfort.”

Riddick smirked as he glanced back at the boy, “It’s even better when you’re doing the real thing.”

“I’m sure it is.”

Riddick laughed, “C’mon, let’s see what you’ve got.”

They reached the doors and Vaako wasn’t surprised to see the hallway outside of the room drenched in pale blue darkness, whatever the lord Marshall wants the lord Marshall gets, even if he didn’t specifically ask for it.

Before, the first time that he took the title as leader of the necromonger race, Riddick took his role as seriously as any other leader that they’ve had in the past. They demanded absolute devotion and obedience. When he returned and reclaimed his throne after Krone’ betrayal Riddick didn’t seem as dedicated to his role but he still didn’t tolerate any disobedience, so it wasn’t that different from the first time and yet this boy. This short, skinny, human boy was, in his lords own words, a perfect smartass.

He talked back, interrupted Riddick whenever he spoke, corrected him and generally made sure that Riddick never got away with anything.

 _Ever_.

It was odd, disconcerting and in some strange way, refreshing to see so much spirit in a young boy without it being connected with the advancement of the necromonger cause. The boy had compassion and empathy, he’s human. It was so unlike Riddick that Vaako could hardly believe it.

It didn’t make sense for the lord Marshall to take a… partner, I suppose is the appropriate word, like Leo but he did and the way that the convict looked at Leo made it clear that he cared for the boy very deeply and Vaako couldn’t pretend like he didn’t understand why, what he didn’t understand is how on earth Leo managed to put up with Riddick for so long.

Riddick led Leo out down the hall towards one of the training rooms where they trained new warriors that were recently converted and Vaako followed. The medical personal stayed behind, they wouldn’t intrude for fear of incurring the Lord Marshall’s wrath but Vaako was somewhat beyond such fears. Being trapped in the underverse for months sort of put things into perspective for him.

He didn’t lose his loyalty and he was still dedicated to the necromonger cause, if for no other reason than the fact that he now owes Riddick a debt of gratitude. He is the lord Marshall after all, even if Vaako wasn’t as eager to reenter the underverse as he was before he was still loyal.

Vaako’s jaw clenched and he fought back against the shiver that ran down his spine at the memories but he didn’t stop moving, making the rest of the way down the hall to a door on the left which served as an observation room overlooking the room where Riddick led Leo. The room was cast in bright light with a two way mirror on the furthest wall that kept the light shining in the room out of the training room and he stood in front of it to look down at the two below.

The entire room was dark, but the two way mirror allowed a night vision device usually reserved for observing warriors as they trained before they went to planets with limited light sources, so you could see what was happening inside.

Riddick was standing a few feet away from Leo as he pulled goggles up onto his head as he circled the boy and Leo’s head turned as he tried to keep track of the Furyan as he walked around him. Orbs of bright shining eyes moving faster than they have before as they tracked the convict’s every move.

“O.K, first things first. We’ll see how fast your reflexes are.” Riddick drawled out as he kept walking around the boy and Leo arched a brow up at him as he folded his arms over his chest, “Exactly how are we doing that?”

“We’ll play keep away.”

“Keep away.”

“Yeah, I try to touch you, and for every touch I land,” Riddick paused before finishing with a smirk, “You have to do something for me.”

“Something like what?”

Riddick moved forward grabbing the boy’s arm to pull him close and whisper against his ear and Leo’s eyes went wide as he sputtered for a moment before suddenly shoving the Furyan away. “No way.”

Riddick cocked his head, “Why not, scared you’ll lose?”

“No, I just…” Leo visibly struggled for a response until he just let out a frustrated sigh, “Fine, but it’s for every time you get my arm pinned that I’ll, I’ll… you know.”

Riddick chuckled, “Deal. Ya ready?”

Leo took a deep breath, “Ready."

Riddick suddenly moved around to Leo’s left and the human gasped as he ducked out of the way  only to turn right into the Furyan’s path and Riddick grabbed his left arm to pin it behind Leo’s back and pull him close to his chest, “That’s one.”

Leo glared as he pushed the Furyan away only to have to dodge a punch that suddenly came straight at him and he turned away.

Vaako’s head gave a slight tilt as he watched them, it was an interesting little game and quite useful as a sparring technique, although Vaako’s sure the lord Marshall’s intentions with this little game were less than virtuous.

There were a few things he didn’t quite understand about Riddick’s actions over the past few months. He understands why Riddick went to liberate the mercenary Toombs from the prison that he’d left him in on Crematoria, he needed back up to aid him in his attempts to enter the necromonger mother ship. Normally Riddick would’ve taken his chances by sneaking on board on his own; the problem is that he wasn’t alone. He had Leo with him and Riddick didn’t want to take any chances with the boy’s safety. So he picked up Toombs and continued after the mother ship. He understands why Riddick took Leo along with him to save Vaako from his imprisonment in the underverse. The convict didn’t trust anyone alone with Leo, let alone a ship full of followers he knew would turn on him at a moment’s notice or maybe even try to convert the boy in their leader’s absence, besides that move proved to be quite beneficial since Leo’s energy absorbing abilities proved to be more than useful in defeating the monsters that lurked in the depths of the underverse where Vaako was trapped.

What he didn’t understand was why he allowed the boy to get his eyes shined on Furya.

After all, 0.2 percent of those that get the procedure done actually survive and 0.005 percent of them are able to see once they have.

So why take such a risk, when he proved that he’d never needlessly place the boy’s life in danger before.

That part still had Vaako just a little bit confused.

“Kinda impressive huh?”

Vaako didn’t move or even look up at the man that stood beside him, despite the fact that he hadn’t even heard the mercenary walk into the room. Vaako kept all semblance of surprise off of his features as he just straightened up a little more.

“What is?”

“The kid.” Toombs said with a nod towards the glass as the two below continued to spar, “Never actually thought the kid would make it this far, usually people that hang around Riddick don’t make it five days let alone long enough for that son of a bitch to give up the secret to how he really got those eyes.”

The mercenary pulled a cigarette pack from his pocket along with a lighter and tugged one of the cancer sticks from the pack into his mouth before shoving it back into his pocket and lighting it. For a moment Vaako just watched as the flame lit up the end of the cigarette and burned the paper and tobacco before Toombs puffed up a breath and puffed out a stream of smoke before flicking the lighter off and stuffing that in his pocket as well. Before Vaako became a soldier, before he married his wife, before he was converted he shared that very same habit. He’d picked it up in his teens during the days when he still lived with his father and helped him as they went from planet to planet, drawing up maps and recording unchartered territories. At the time it was a release, to help him relax and stay calm whenever his father fell ill and it was left up to him to care for the man and keep their business running until the older man eventually died and Vaako joined the Necromongers. The Lord Marshall of that time had apparently heard about him, found out about his great talents with maps, navigation and tracking and so Vaako was enlisted. It took a while before he was actually converted and in that time the lord Marshall had had him memorize every map of every system and universe that they had in their inventory, which is how he came to know of such obscure planets like Furya.

In that time he still smoked, a habit that was frowned upon within the Necromonger society. Those days it wasn’t so much about relieving stress than it was an attempt to stay sane in his days on the mother ship. The harsh burn of smoke, helped keep him conscious, aware of the true state of things, helped him resist the call to conversion by slowing his breathing and letting the smoke fill his lungs with darkness. Until he met the woman who was soon to be his future wife, Dame Vaako of course back then her name was Angela. Dame Vaako has always been beautiful but back then, before she was converted, there was a wildness to her beauty an energy about her that refused to be tamed, passion and drive that attracted Vaako to her and caused him to fall in love. Unfortunately it was this passion and drive that filled her with greed and envy, enough greed and envy that she listened to the voices of the other brides on the mother ship, let them trap her in wild fantasies and dreams of all that she could achieve once she became a necromonger and allowed herself to be converted. At the time Vaako had been hopelessly in love and believed himself lost without her, so when she converted then so did he.

Vaako feels no guilt or regret in his decision, after all there is much to be thankful for in being a necromonger. He doesn’t miss his supposed freedom, not really anyway. Those times have past him and he has resolved himself to the realization of their cause.

Although there are some things he can admit to missing about his past life.

Smoking being one of them.

His eyes followed the mercenary’s movements. Watching as he lifted the cancer stick to his lips, wrapping them around it to take in a deep breath before holding it for a moment and blowing out a long stream of smoke right at the two way mirror monitor.

“But the kid survived.” Toombs suddenly said bringing Vaako back from his straying thoughts as he spoke. “When they picked me up in Crematoria I was so sure that he was done for you know I really didn’t think he’d last another day. Then I saw them together on the way here and… goddamn, still didn’t think he’d make it but I started prayin’ for two things; one that he makes it, or two I’ve gotten my ass as far away from here as possible if he doesn’t.”

“Why is that?”

Toombs looked up at the man in thought before looking back at the glass, “I could see it in his eyes. Riddick’s been through some shit man, probably twice as much as I have and every time I see him, every time I take on a bounty to go get him his humanity’s just broken down more and more so when I saw him with the kid… I couldn’t put my finger on it… I just knew that if Leo hadn’t made it, he would’ve made everyone else pay for it. That kid’s the last bit of humanity he has left.”

Vaako’s lips twitched down ever so slightly in a frown, “If he’s that important then why put the boy through all that danger. He already had you, weren’t you sufficient in assisting him attain his goals?”

Toombs gave a snort as he shook his head, “It wasn’t about attaining goals. He didn’t take Leo with him cause he needed his help, he took Leo with him cause he was trying to prove something.”

“Prove what?”

“Leo’s been around him the longest so he wanted to make sure that this time he’d finally done it,” the mercenary took another drag from his cigarette and Vaako tried to ignore the smell of the smoke as he finished, “He finally found one that wouldn’t stab him in the back, wouldn’t run off, wouldn’t fear him and wouldn’t leave his side. Going to Furya and waiting for him to heal from getting his eyes shined was the last test.”

Vaako’s eyes narrowed down as he tried to process that information but ultimately couldn’t find a point of reference to finish off the riddle that the mercenary had given him.

“A test to prove what?”

“Prove that Leo’s his last and final hunting mate.” Toombs said with a smirk, “I heard a rumor once, way back in the day when I started chasing Riddick; Furyans mate for life. Didn’t think it was true since I’d seen Riddick go through one chick after another over a dozen times when I was hunting him, even fucked a couple of my crew members a few times, but what I didn’t get was that it wasn’t like most aliens where they have a love at first sight type thing or bond to the first person they have sex with. The old woman that shined Leo’s eyes told me how it really works, see Riddick’s an alpha so he got his eyes when he merged with his true self or some alien voodoo shit like that. She said Furyans mate for life, but they choose the one that they mate with once they have, they mark ‘em with the eyes and if the mates worthy then they’ll see… but if they’re not they either die or go blind forever.”

Vaako was…

Genuinely surprised, although he didn’t dare let the emotion show on his face.

“I see. So since master Leo can see-”

“He’s worthy.” Toombs said taking a deep drag from his cigarette and blowing it back out, “The verdicts still out on whether or not he would’ve ditched the kid if he’d ended up blind. Humanity or not, Riddick’s still an asshole.”

Vaako didn’t deny it, he’s honestly given up on trying to predict the lord Marshalls actions.

“Either way, he survived so I don’t think it matters.” Toombs glanced up at the man for a moment with an arched brow, “So what happens now?”

“Excuse me?”

“Riddick’s your boss right, he runs this army.” The mercenary asked as he leaned against the glass with one ankle crossed over the other, “Where does that leave the kid?”

Vaako’s shoulder’s moved ever so slightly but he couldn’t help but let his eyes dart down to the cancer stick hanging loosely in the mercenary’s hand as he spoke, “He is whatever the Lord Marshall wishes for him to be. Ideally, he would take on the title of grand consort, however he could also remain on the mother ship without a title but then he would still have the same rank as that of a newly converted soldier.”

“So he can either rule with Riddick or be a slave.”

Vaako took a silent breath, “He would still be considered Lord Marshalls property and so no one would harm him but he  would still be-“

“A slave?”

“Basically.”

There’s really no point in sugar coating it. The newly converted were treated lower than dirt until they proved themselves worthy and moved up within the necromonger ranks and in that time they were meant to do anything and everything that was asked of them, there were no exceptions.

“Huh,” Toombs said as he took another drag, “And what about me? Should I start looking for ways to get out of here or what?”

“You are a guest of the lord Marshall.”

“And…”

“Therefore you will not be harmed for the duration of your stay.” Vaako finished simply and Toombs seemed to nod as he stood up straight and took another drag as he walked closer but the soldier didn’t acknowledge the movement.

“Good to know.”

It was silent for a moment as Toombs kept moving closer until he was standing right by the soldier’s side and just stood there staring at him. It was unnerving, an impressive feat since the mercenary wasn’t particularly intimidating. Yes he had a few scars around his neck and face, a decent amount of muscle on his arms and chest, to anyone else. Toombs looked like a very dangerous individual but to a necromonger, especially one of Vaako’s standing he really wasn’t much to look at.

Still the way those hard blue eyes stared was unnerving, it set the hairs on the back of Vaako’s neck on end and made his pulse race in anticipation of… something. Maybe it was the cigarette smoke.

The soldier couldn’t help but glance down at the mercenary’s lips before quickly raising.

Toombs gave a snort.

“Maybe the necros didn’t suck you dry after all.”

Vaako turned to face the mercenary with a frown.

“Here.” The soldier paused when Toombs raised the cigarette towards him, “What-“

“You’ve been staring at my mouth like a starved man staring at a piece of steak.” Toombs said with a roll of his eyes, “So unless you’re actually thinking about what it would be like to fuck my mouth, I’m guessing this is what you want.”

Vaako’s eyes widened minutely and if it were anyone else they wouldn’t have noticed, but Toombs is a mercenary, a very good mercenary. The only one to catch Richard B. Riddick as many times as he has, so of course he noticed.

Toombs paused, “Right?”

Vaako let his eyes drop down to the cancer stick as a wisp of smoke rose from the end and he took one deep breath before taking the cigarette into his hand and lifting it to his lips to take a deep drag.

All at once, as the smoke filled his lungs before leaving his nose in a long stream he felt just about every muscle in his body go lax only for the moment to break when the mercenary spoke.

“That stuff’ll kill you ya know.”

Vaako looked up at Toombs as he took another drag, “Necromongers do not fear death.”

“Lucky you.” Toombs said with a snort before Vaako finished, “Besides, we developed a cure for cancer decades ago.”

“Huh, you don’t fear death but you developed a cure to stop it?”

“Cancer deaths are unpleasant.”

“No shit.” Toombs said shoving his hands into his pockets as he turned back and left the room.

“Man hunter.” Vaako said just before the mercenary made it to the door, “If you fear for your safety, you could always allow yourself to be converted, join the necromonger ranks.”

Toombs gave a snort, “What so I can be a slave like you?”

Vaako’s eyes narrowed down at the other man as he spoke, “I’m hardly a slave and you would not be one either, your skills are impressive. You would do well once your status has been raised.”

“But I’d still start out as a slave, like the Leo would’ve right?”

“Not necessarily.”

“Really?”

“You could marry into the race, marry a higher ranking necromonger, by doing that you would automatically adopt their ranking.”

Toombs gave a snort, “Yeah, I’ll pass. I’m not letting myself get tied down by anyone let alone by one of the psycho’s on this ship.”

“Very well.” Vaako said taking another drag and Toombs chuckled, “Speaking of ball and chains; does the wife know about this habit of yours?”

The soldier tensed ever so slightly before bringing his eyes down to the two below as he spoke, “She won’t care.”

Toombs just nodded as he left the room as silently as he came. Vaako shut his eyes as he let out a long stream of smoke before opening them to stare down at the two down below.

Leo seemed to swerve around and grab Riddick’s arm before ducking down to throw him over his shoulder and Riddick hit the ground hard. For a moment Leo looked surprised as he just stared down at the convict for a moment as he let out a groan before throwing his arms up in the air and giving a shout of victory only to be cut off when Riddick moved to swipe the boy’s legs out from under him before pinning both his arms to the ground as he straddled his waist. Riddick smirked.

“That makes five.” The convict said not even sounding the slightest bit out of breath while Leo panted under him. Leo gave an exasperated sigh.

“I don’t like this game.”

“You’re just mad cause you’re losing.”

“Only by like two pins.”

“Two pins are enough.”

“That’s just cause you cheated on the third one.”

“How can I cheat when there aren’t any rules?”

“You cheat by-“

Leo was cut off when Riddick suddenly leaned down and caught his lips in a deep kiss, causing bright violet to widen in surprise before they slipped shut as the boy moaned into the kiss. Leo’s hands clenched around the ones that kept his above his head until Riddick pulled back and he gasped, breathing hard as the convict gave him a soft smile.

“By doing that-that’s, how you cheat.” Leo breathed and Riddick chuckled as he took Leo’s left hand and brought it up to his chest right over his heart where a hand print glowed faintly on his chest, pressing the boy’s open palm over the spot to feel for his heartbeat, before he spoke.

“Just you.” Riddick breathed looking right into Leo’s eyes, “You’re the last one.”

Leo’s head gave a tilt before a small smile spread over his lips that reached right up to those glowing eyes and Riddick couldn’t help but use his right hand to trace along the scars leading away from the boy’s eyes.

Leo turned his hand to grab Riddick’s left hand and press his open palm against his own chest right over his heart.

“Ditto.”

The convict smiled and Leo let out a sigh before he spoke, “So now what?”

“Now… I take you home.”

“Really?” Leo beamed and Riddick almost faltered at the brilliant smile on the boy’s face before he spoke, “Yeah.”

Leo leaned up to press a kiss on Riddick’s lips, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck as he spoke, “I can’t wait for you to meet my family, they’re going to love you.”

“Think so?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m pretty sure I’m going to have to beat Bree off of you with a stick… actually maybe it’s better if you don’t meet them.”

Riddick just laughed.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Riddick suppressed a grunt when he was suddenly bumped in to glancing down in time to catch sight of the girl walking right passed him as she grabbed Leo’s arm and pulled him forward to walk with her and her brothers who were a little further ahead in the hall way.

The convict arched a brow at the girl when she looked back at him with a glare when Vaako suddenly made to move passed him as well only for Riddick to grab his shoulder and hold him back.

“Lord Marshall-“

“Its fine, they’re just protective that’s all.”

“Are you sure my Lord?”

They were nearing the front doors of the space center, when Leo turned back.

“Yeah and even if they’re not, bright eyes knows his place.”

Leo ran back and grabbed the convict’s arm to pull him forward while his siblings all glared up ahead.

“C’mon. I want you to see big D’s bionic car.”

Riddick smirked, pulling Leo close to press a kiss on his temple as he dragged him into his side and wrapped an arm around him as they walked out the entrance. The bionic teens looked like murder and Vaako looked like he was just barely able to avoid rolling his eyes.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yeah
> 
> Please review


End file.
